


Giving Her One

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: This was written for a Primeval Denial prompt fest. The prompt was Becker/Danny: 'I like your bike.'





	Giving Her One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Primeval Denial prompt fest. The prompt was Becker/Danny: 'I like your bike.'

"Nice of you to drop in…" Becker was impressed by how steady he'd kept his voice.

Danny – bloody DANNY – lolled back and grinned lasciviously, sending spikes of heat as always to Becker's groin.

"Nice to see you too, soldier boy…"

"Don't call me that," they both chorused in perfect synchronisation. 

"So, where've you been, you Cockney git?"

"I know, I know… I don't write, I don't call… Well, round and about, up and down. You know what these package holidays are like."

"Oh, I do… Plane's always late, full of screaming kids and the hotel's a dive."

"This one didn't have much in the way of running water," said Danny ruefully. 

Becker wrinkled his nose. "You could definitely do with a shower."

"You going to come and scrub my back for me?"

"Only if you hand me a bargepole!" Becker could see from the grin on Danny's face that he was remembering the last shower they'd had together.

"How could I forget that was one of your perversions!"

Becker pasted on a glare. Abby and Connor sniggered.

"If you're lucky, you can have a ride on your bike later."

"You kept her?" Danny beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh, I took her out a few times, opened the throttle and gave her one…" 

They both waggled their eyebrows in acknowledgement of what had always been an in-joke between them.

"So what did she feel like between your legs?"

"Oh, she's a goer, no doubt about it. Took her up the Cat and Fiddle Pass. Hard and fast."

"Bet she loved that."

"She did. Your mates in the Derbyshire constabulary weren't so keen, mind. You might have to pull a few strings to iron out the speeding ticket. I didn't like to tell them you were off sunning yourself in the past…"

"When you two have quite finished…" Matt looked bemused.

"Finished? Oh no, mate, we've only just started." Danny engulfed Becker in a sweaty bearhug. 

And of course the bastard made sure to ruffle his hair.


End file.
